Siempre A Ti
by Bartholomew-Cubbins
Summary: Y acto seguido me lancé hacia ti, rodeando tu ancha espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas salían de mi como si fuera lo único que sabía hacer, como si fuera que conocieran su cause y donde terminarían, y eso era entre tus de dedos, Naruto.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

\--

Los reencuentros empezaron a ser muy seguidos. Cenas, almuerzos, salidas... todo lo que estuviera al alcance de Ino y Chōji para que nuestra generación pudiera hablar como en épocas pasadas. Y mientras más se acercaban todos, mas se notaba la tensión.

Pensé que era solo una cosa de niños. Pensé que era solo una cosa de adolescentes. Pensé que era solo una cosa de jóvenes.

Y luego me di cuenta de lo mal que había estado pensando todo este tiempo. Jamás me había sentido tan estúpida como hasta ahora.

Hasta este momento en el que los dos nos encontramos solos, bajo ese árbol de cerezo, sentados en la banca pintada de blanco, con vista a ese pequeño estanque que Ten Ten había hecho al empezar a construir su casa.

Fue como una trampa. Acechando el momento perfecto para soltar todas sus armas al aire. Todos nos abandonaron. Él no estaba en la aldea, y ella salió junto con Ino y las demás mujeres a traer algunas cosas del mercado. Amigas...

Y los jueces de ese día fueron ellos.

Sus miradas afiladas, preguntándose porque la actitud tan rara de sus respectivos padres. Por qué nosotros, que jamas nos encontrábamos solos, ahora si?

Pero nadie sabía la verdadera historia del pasado. Ni Shikadai, ni Chou Chou, ni Inojin, ni Himawari, ni Sarada y sobre todo ni Bolt. Bolt me lanzaba una mirada entre lástima y comprensión. Creía que estaba sufriendo al tener que soportar a su estúpido e insensible padre. Sarada... ella solo se alejó de mi vista, creyendo que no sabía lo que ella pensaba.

\- Sakura... - escuché una voz que hizo girar mi vista de los niños. Esa palabra en especial, me causaba el dolor que nunca había tenido. Que pasó con el Sakura-chan, Naruto?

\- Lo sé - dije a la persona que había intentado hablarme, a ti -. Y no te preocupes, ellos no saben que ni aunque los dos seamos las únicas personas en el mundo, jamas seriamos capaces de hablarnos.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, mi mirada se posó en los pequeños pétalos que caían al estanque de la casa. La luna se encontraba sobre nosotros, dando la luz que esa pequeña lámpara envuelta en papel naranja no podía darnos. Esa noche en especial había mucha tranquilidad, y el cielo, con algunas nubes, lanzaba algunas ráfagas de viento que daban pequeños escalofríos a mi cuello.

\- Naruto... - te llamé tranquilamente al ver que tu mirada estaba posada en un pequeño sapo que nadaba tranquilamente en el estanque.

Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver un pequeño atisbo de felicidad, algo que en estos últimos 15 años no había visto en ti. Sentí una vieja sensación al verte así.

\- Recuerdas el día en que nos pareció ver al fantasma del tercer hokage? - me preguntaste con una sonrisa en tus labios y ese brillo especial que solías tener cuando aún eras joven -. Ese viejo...

\- Si - una sonrisa se posó en mi al ver que estabas feliz con ese recuerdo.

\- Hace poco, cuando salí del trabajo, quise dar un paseo por el bosque... - tu mirada de satisfacción y la vieja energía que desprendías cuando algo te llenaba, llegó hasta mi.

Miré con una pequeña sonrisa como tus labios se movían al contar esa pequeña anécdota, que sabia que solo lo compartirías conmigo. Como tus ojos pintados de ese azul tan perfecto y hermoso, miraban al pasado, al lugar donde tratabas de llevarme. Esos lienzos dorados que jamás pude tocar, pero sabía que era la cosa más sedosa que yo y mis manos podrían alguna vez sentir.

Pero de todo eso, lo que más llamó mi atención fueron esas pequeñas arrugas que contorneaban tus ojos.

Me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaba Naruto, y que todo lo vivo debe morir algún día. De tan solo pensarlo, me dolía el corazón. No poder estar contigo. Despertar contigo. Desayunar contigo. Despedir a nuestro pequeño antes de que vaya a la academia. Ir a almorzar contigo. Poder besar tus viejos labios que llevaban centenares de heridas. Juntar mis manos con las tuyas...

Eran cosas que sólo una persona podía hacer contigo. Solo Hinata tenía el derecho.

Y luego estaba yo. El dolor que te había causado. Promesas, deberes, posiciones... las cosas que te había obligado a dejar Naruto, solo por que yo y mi estupidez te lo habían pedido.

\- ... aún así, me miró con una sonrisa y me dijo algo más, luego salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude y caminé a casa - terminaste tu anécdota con una pequeña mueca de confusión y añadiste con una tranquila sonrisa -. Esa plática me hizo recordar por que es que alguna vez me llegaste a gustar...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo último. Y como si no fuera nada, te giraste a verme. Verte es tan doloroso, porque se que mis errores del pasado te hicieron daño... y ahora que eres feliz, tus sonrisas, alientos, consuelos y todo lo que solo tu tienes, ya no me pertenece.

\- Sakura-chan... - solté un suspiro ahogado al escuchar como me llamaste, y luego mis nervios se hicieron notar al ver que tus manos se acercaban a mi rostro.

\- Naruto - dije en un susurro al darme cuenta que estabas limpiando las lágrimas que yo había empezado a soltar.

Tu tacto era algo que jamas iba a olvidar. Cálido, agradable, algo áspero y con ese ligero olor a durazno...

\- Sabes, que no me gusta verte llorar... - añadiste aún con tu mano derecha en mi rostro.

Pude ver como tus ojos se tornaban ligeramente mas claros, signo de algo que antes hacía muy seguido cuando me veías así.

\- Y a mi no me gusta llorar por ti, Naruto - dije con la voz acuosa y llena de dolor -. Eres, quien mas alegría me ha dado... pero no sólo amor he recibido de tu parte.

Pude ver como tus ojos delataban dolor. Algo que habías estado guardando por años al igual que yo.

\- Te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte sola... Sakura-chan...

Y ahí estaba. Otra promesa. Tenía la sensación de que mentías. Pero rogaba porque no fueran sólo promesas huecas y vacías para ti. Que me dedicaras algo más que un susurro lleno de nostalgia y dolor.

Acto seguido me lancé hacia ti, rodeando tu ancha espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Las lágrimas salían de mi como si fuera lo único que sabía hacer, como si fuera que conocieran el cause y donde terminaban siempre, y eso era entre tus de dedos, Naruto.

\--

 **Realmente me gusta el drama y los finales llenos de angustia, pero decidí dar un final feliz ya que creo que es algo que ambos se merecen. Creo que este será el único fic de la pareja que llegue a hacer, ya que él entorno de sus vidas es tan difícil, y leer como otros escritores crean un mundo para la pareja hace parecer tan fácil. Me gustó y espero que a ustedes también...**


End file.
